Tales of Witchmoor
by Epicramen
Summary: Honestly, this is a project I'm doing in the summer to stay sane. It's about 3 characters in the land of Witchmoor. Their names are Scarlett, Nathan Thornvine, and Alphonse Bloodworth. Magic is basically done by praying to a god, which allows you to manipulate an element or do something else with it. It also might unlock an ability, such as faster recovery for someone else, or can
1. The Beginning

I live in a fantastical world, my name is Nathan Thornvine, and I've been kidnapped by the mafia.

I didn't really know how I got in here. Because I remembered about the debt I inherited so quickly I disguised myself. I guess cloth wrapped up like a hood doesn't work too well as a cover from this world's mafia.

I was shoved into an underground prison cell made of grimy stone and a dirt wall .It looked like bugs had taken a bit too much pleasure in decorating it. I looked at my new home however I noticed a girl that appeared to be around my age. She was sitting down in the corner One particular thing I noticed of her was that her left eye was blue, her right eye was white, other than that, she seemed like a loner, sitting in the corner of the cell. I had a friend once who also had heterochromia because of magic, but I didn't really know what it did since it was when I was young, younger. I realized I was probably being creepy and decided to strike a conversation.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Scarlett."

"Scarlett and what else?"

"That's all."

I persisted in asking questions, "Do you know any ways we could escape? Because I already dislike this place."

"We could attack the guy who brings food and I could crush a wall with water magic."

"Ohh, ok, I think I could make this work, maybe we could get out near the south side and you could bust open the wall. I know where there are some wagons we could use?"

She changed her position and looked at me in disbelief.

"We're going to steal? I didn't think you'd be the type of person to, then again you probably have this huge debt that you have to pay off."

I stood up with an air of drama spouting a monologue straight from my great brain.

"Yes I do have a massive debt, I was planning on looking for the treasure of Donaldus, the great being who created magic, who destroyed the dark wizard Malakai. It is said that his treasure is hidden in the Caves of Mac of Witchmoor. I also happen to own this map my father found when he was an adventurer, the map is one that goes to his treasure from the start of the cave."

She coldly dismissed my speech of wisdom by saying one dead, analytical sense,"What does that have to do with me?"

I replied,"Yeah, you're right I guess, ok, how about well, I overheard someone saying our weapons are near the west side of the prison."

After my disastrous introduction we formulated a plan and carried it out.

The idiotic guard carried in a tray with moldy bread and cheese while he walked in shouting something along the lines of,"where the hell are you?! This won't work you know, they'll get suspicious if I'm not back!"

Ignoring him I shouted,"Oh my patron goddess Desperationis of the color green, please grant my wish, I offer you divine essence, grant me manipulation of the plants!"

I used the vines and grassess growing through the underground to tie and gag him. "Please cancel my ability of manipulation now that it is no longer of use, my goddess."

I stopped the manipulation because I didn't think I would need anymore of it, I didn't want it wasting my divine essence, we rushed out and soon got separated as there were guards on break. I ran and slid under one of them, getting back up and kicking another armored guard in his face. I figured if that didn't stop him, it atleast hurt a lot. I started bolting to the northern side as they were behind me, desperately throwing spears. I realized they were smart enough to set up a blockade in the tight corner, I decided to use more magic.

I shouted another prayer,"My patron goddess Desperationis of the color green, I beg of you grant me power, the manipulation of nature once more!"

After that it was simple I concentrated and made vines from the outside stretch through the stone walls, weakening them considerably, smacking them around. I ran past the unconscious idiots and noticed Scarlett was already rummaging through the weapons. She picked up a fancy short sword and a knife. I didn't have time to ask so I grabbed my trusty bow, quiver, and arrows before picking up my dagger. She then used water magic, shouting something like,"One of my patron goddesses Cessabit, grant me manipulation of water!" I thought she was being silly until I realized that there was a giant bucket of water in what appeared to be a kitchen near the idiot's break room. She slammed the solidified water against the wall, bursting it open in a shower of stone.

We both ran out and didn't know what to do because of the change of plans. Luckily there was a wagon the guards had left out in the commotion. I got onto one, shouting at Scarlett to get on. It appeared someone there was also adept in magic as there were high temperature balls of heat and gas launched at us. Scarlett actually blocked a few of them with water she took from the river we were riding across. Luckily the bridge didn't give to the idiot's shouts. We found a small enclosure and lake far away enough. It seemed like we were safe for the day.


	2. Scarlett's Backstory

Scarlett's POV/Backstory

All my life I've never known much besides sadness, my parents were poor drunks who didn't even really know each other. They thought I didn't know, but they had a massive debt above their heads for drinking and gambling. What's worse is that on top of that debt was a debt from loans they had made. It seemed like they were loansharks, I later learned they were also the mafia .It at least seemed like they had good heart because they helped and tried to raise me. When I was young, my parents had died from an unknown illness at the time. In was given a short day to recover in a church by an old, red priest. Unfortunately he was raided by the army's knights a day after he started taking care of me. He supposedly had a dangerous magical item, however I'm not sure what it was. Luckily I escaped before they could find me, the country's army is as horrible as the mafia, maybe worse, except that they're controlled by a manipulative ruler.

I've never been much of a talker or an emotional person, but I was devastated, he was the first in a while to help a street living orphan. I think I might have scared others with my ability to call upon two patron goddess for help. I learned magic from books I snuck out of the library when no one was looking. I returned those, after learning the basics. I had learned many things such as that magic is not permitted to be used in public areas without a sort of of magical seal permit. I tried to scrape by as best as possible but it did no good, for a while I was a barely living, underfed, malnourished, piece of garbage. To top it off I learned I had a bounty on my head for capture by the mafia because my parents died. Their debts were moved to me.

For a while my only possessions were clothes and a short sword that was my grandfather's. I heard he had been quite an adventurer with this being his favorite blade. It had been in the family for a time, so I was naturally displeased when a nasty, repulsing, stunted, dusty man came up to me offering to buy it. He must've seen me in the alleyway between houses .I replied with a no, despite the massive debt I had. However he forcefully took it from me, muttering about how idiotic I was being. He threw a single Ecora at me, while muttering again,"stupid stupid stupid, I'm doing her a favor, yes, a favor, yes yes, I'm gonna have to resell this at the Armory of the Duke. Hmm, surprisingly good quality metal, the shopkeeper would pay loads for it."

I decided to pay a visit to this "Armory of the Duke" . It was a day after, long enough for him to sell it, but not long enough for someone to have already bought it. I walked up the grimy streets of Forest Town. surprisingly it was actually worth enough to be featured in an advertisement about the store already. I made a beeline for wasn't the proudest moment of my life, however I did not regret it. I walked into the weapons shop, seized a dagger, and the family shortsword. I then burst through the door as an employee busted out in full plate armor. It seemed as if he were trying it on to prove a point to a customer.

"NASTEH THIEVIN' SCANDRAL, THAT DAGGAH IS ME OWN!"

In a cold sweat I started running as fast as I could. He kept shouting curses as he chased me in heavy plate armor.

"WHY THE 'ELL CAN' PEOPLE … BE ... CIVIL THESE DAYS! MOST OF THE PEOPLE ARE 'OMELESS IN THESE …. AREA, BUT THOSE WEAPON'... ARE THEE BEST IN ...THEE SHOP! MY 'EAD'LL... FIR' ME FER THIS ONE! YOU DIRTY DUAL EYE!" He shouted as he sputtered onto the ground.

For some reason that felt too easy, I didn't even need to use magic, although I suppose the challenge would be keeping the weapons away from criminals, actually, larger criminals. I had no choice but I dashed into another old alleyway. Coincidentally, i ran into that man again. I spoke to him in utter hatred.

"You just had to steal my sword and sell it off! Didn't you? Well, if I were less sharp I would throw the Ecora back at you, but I need it. So here's a nice kick to junk!"

I ran as I left the man in excruciating pain.

Although he was still free to roam the streets, I wasn't, now I'm on a watchlist for two things. Debt avoidance, and Stealing. My days keep getting better. I realized I needed to get of town, so I ran to the gates. I also snitched some metal from a man working on my way .I tried one of the spells I saw on the library at the guards to get out.

"Oh patron Goddess from the sea,Cessabit ,please accept this humble offering of metal as payment for the power, liquid manipulation!"

The guards heard me shouting, and turned to look. As they did so I controlled the blood in their body to rush away from the brain for a quick second. They instantly fainted.

I silently thanked one of my patron goddesses, and ran out into the woods. I then rested in a patch of open air not to far from Forest Town. For the first time in half an hour I wasn't hyped up on adrenaline. I calmed down, as I looked at the sword. It turned out it was being kept in very good condition despite being away for a day. I noticed my stomach was rumbling so I looked to find something to eat. I remembered a page in a book that described poisonous things, so I picked edible mushrooms, with some sour berries. I also noticed a squirrel was deep in sleep near the bottom of a trunk for some reason. As a few rays of light showed under the trees I crept up behind it. I managed to stab and kill, from the head. I was initially confused, but it wore off when I realized how hungry I was…

"Meat, Meat, Finally, some, food, and it's not day old bread from the kitchens!"

I grabbed the carcass and dragged it over near some dry sticks. Using knowledge learned form books, I cut, skinned, cleaned, and cooked the meat. Finally savoring taste, eating most of it except for bones. I also ate it grilled mushrooms, it tasted like the best thing I had ever eaten in years, although it was. I noticed a fox was around, looking hungry, it looks cute, but I simply smirked and shooed it away.


	3. Scarlett's Grandfather

Chapter 3 Scarlett's Grandfather

The first chapter in Alex Evenstein's short stories.

"Howdy there traveller! If you're readin' this, then you've come across one of the greatest books or diaries written in the world. Its written by me, the famous _*_ Alecorr Evenstein! I am a prestiged yellow magician! If you didn't know yellow magicians specialize in potions, electricity, explosion and earth magic! Although the explosions aren't too powerful, and earth isn't the most offensive I am capable of much. I'm mostly a user of the electrical or lightning arts. I never really had a knack for potions. Although there was that one time..."

" Anyways ,have you heard of me? If not, well you're in for a treat! This book is a documentation of my adventures when I was young! Never thought I grew up much, however, this is a tale of many deeds, most of which are good. This short musing is of when I fought a low class demon that had stolen my sword. It was a doozy! Now the tale of misfortune and fortune will begin!

It all started when I was polishing my short sword. It was a good sword. In fact I still have it with me, although it's mostly used for gutting my dinner. Anyways, I was giving her a good polish, enough to make it shine and gleam like nothing else. I noticed a peculiar traveller that was on a horse. Then I saw. His horse, was seemingly made of shadows. " _So he's a black mage, maybe he won't be so bad, I've met some nice fellows of his type, Oh I hope he can't use black magic, I heard they can suck the life out of you,"_ I thought.

I tried to be smooth, and said,"Hey, you travel a lot?"

"..." He stopped his horse, looking at me in disgust.

I kept it up with the chit chat. Speaking again,"It's so cool how you can just materialize a solid object of shadows for transportation! How much divine essence does it require to maintain?"

He then replied whispering,"Not much, if it's pitch black I can't do anything with shadow manipulation."

The sun shown through the clouds in the sky. However it seemed like it went dark. I believe he just snapped or something. He just pulled out his sword. He pointed it at me with a devilish smile. I didn't know what to do, I was panicking, and then his horse disintegrated. It turned into a smooth, opaque black mass of what I think is solid shadow. He then cut my arm with his long sword. By then I was quite offended, it was like him just blatantly throwing a glove at my face, or punching me in the eye. If he wanted a fight he would get a fight.

I jumped back from him, shouting "Give me power beyond the light!" Through my shortened incantation I summoned a ball of lightning which I tossed toward my assailant. He recoiled from the light as it exploded. It was kind of pretty. Anyways, by now I had figured out he was a demon badly posing as a human.

The dark shadow started to run away. I thought the encounter was over, however I realized my sword was missing. He had stolen it. I knew to not trust strange shadows, probably anyways. Anyways, at that time I was absolutely furious! I started sprinting to the dark horseman. He outran me easily. Back then I was really out of shape, I was just getting back into things, still out of shape today. "GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVING WANKER! THAT'S ME SWORD", I shouted as I continued chasing after the nasty demon. They aren't good, those demon, it's said that they are living incarnations of our darkest thoughts. Some even say part of Serpin is inside every one, and he was a horrible human.

I managed to keep up with the demon. He ran into some dark, ominous, cave. It was quite frightening but I was determined to get my beloved short sword back. It was damp, the air was chilly, the ground was muddy, and I was scared out of my mind. I changed my mind and started running in the direction of light. The light was dim as I turned a corner. I then saw a chasm full of gold coins, rare jewels, and a large amount of armor. The light turned out to be a dying torch in a corner of the gold pile. That was weird, that meant someone else was here and not for toppling or else it would've went out.

I then witnessed a midnight black shadow creep from the flame. It was coming closer. It was a similar shape to a large roaring flame. It creeped around. It then started taking the form of a large, grotesque,veiny gargoyle. It was black as night and had sharpy, long, yellow nails. The eyes, the eyes were terrifying beyond measure, they were an ominously dark purple and bloodshot. It also appeared to have shadow-like horns. It moved in an eerie way, making a plop sound as it moved. A chilly wind blew in. It then threw my sword with a bloodcurdling scream. My ears were ringing. It then yanked the dark now goat-like horns out of its large angler fish head. It then charged at me as I was scared crapless.

I dived away and slid on the wet ground into a pile of gold screaming. I jumped up, coins in my hair. I scanned the area and sighted that he had stopped. He was now staring at the wall. He then began charging me. I don't know why but i ran straight at him and slid under. I went under and slid on the wet floor of the cave. It gave me an unpleasant feeling on my butt. I went for my sword. Since the area wasn't that small I could keep a distance from him.

It shambled over and used its horns to slash at me like daggers. I tried my best to block them but they were fast and surprisingly precise. The demon wouldn't give up. I then remembered something, gold was a great conductor of lightning, not the best, but it wasn't like I could take him to the silver pile. The ground was also wet. This was absolutely perfect. It began to charge at me again however I sidestepped it in front of the gold coin pile. As I got in place I chanted the magic.

"Goddess of yellow heed my words grant me a bolt of lightning from my hand to this creature, I offer this gold coin!"

Because the sacrifice was a valuable one the lightning that ensued was very accurate. It struck it right through it's chest. It staggered as I ran towards it sword flailing. I slashed my swords right through it. It appeared to die. It was writhing in pain as it dropped to the floor. I then took my hood off and started filling it up.

After the eventful day I returned to my camp and rested dearly.


End file.
